Valhalla - Loki x Reader (Chap4)
by Arkin Laufeyson
Summary: The journey to Valhalla


You slowly blinked your eyes and rubbed them tiredly as the sun shone in your face. Your muffled groan of tiredness quickly turned into a long yawn. You rubbed your eyes again to get a clear vision of everything. Turning around, you noticed Loki wasn't there. You turned to the other side. Not there. Confused, you got out of bed and searched around the room, only to be disappointed.

_Where is he?_ You thought.

You let out a sigh and changed into your clothes. After that, you got out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, making yourself breakfast. You jumped, surprised at hearing a voice from behind you.

"Make that for two, will you?" Loki's voice came from behind.

You turned around to see Loki standing behind you. Where did he…?

"Where did you come from?" You asked him.

"Asgard, silly. Or if you want to be technical, I was originally from Jo-"

"You know what I mean."

"Ah, fine. I got up about an hour before you and just did some stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff did you do?"

"Took a shower, cleaned up your house a bit, you know."

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks."

As he showed a smile and a nod of agreement, you turned around to continue cooking your eggs. He put his hand on your shoulder and just watched you cooking from behind. Even though you were getting used to him at this point, you took his hand off of your shoulder. You slightly looked behind to see his reaction. His head was turned and he he had a confused look on his face.

"I just don't like people standing over my shoulder," you said.

"But I'm sure you like me to," he replied with a smirk.

"No," you softly chuckled. "At least not in the morning."

"Ohhh…" He purred. "Not a morning person?"

"Not at all."

He chuckled and went into the living room, flipping on the TV as he waited for you to finish cooking. After a few minutes, you were done and called Loki into the kitchen. You watched as he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed himself a plate of food. You were about to grab some for yourself, but he grabbed your wrist and you looked up at him, confused. He smiled softly as he let go, and made you a plate, handing it to you. Taking the plate, you sat down on the couch beside Loki. The news was on. Of course, they were talking about the Bubonic Plague. Surprise surprise. It was still hard to believe that your best friend was really gone. It was so hard to grasp the reality of something so horrible. Once you were done, you quickly turned off the TV, not wanting to hear anymore of it. Loki stood up and turned to you.

"Well, are you ready to come with me to Valhalla?" He asked.

"Heck yeah!" You exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I were you," he said, very seriously.

He grabbed the book and lead you outside and looked around to make sure no one was around to see the two of you. He held out his hand and waited for you to grab it. You took his hand, and a beam of light sprouted around the two of you from the ground, all the way up to the sky. You stared up, seeing an opening. It was truly an amazing site to see. Within an instant, the two of you teleported to a completely different place. So this was Valhalla…

You were about to open your mouth and say something, but Loki quickly put his hand on your mouth to keep you quiet. He turned to you and put his finger to his mouth, telling you to stay quiet, then lifted his hand away. You both hid behind a boulder, watching villagers do their everyday chores. He scanned the area back and forth, as if trying to make up a plan. You really wanted to say something, but knew you probably shouldn't, considering the circumstances. He suddenly crouched down behind the rock, you still stood, looking confused, and he pulled you down with him.

"What are you doing?!" You whispered, a little annoyed.

"Sh!" He glared. "Someone was heading over this way. They may have seen us."

You covered your mouth, feeling embarrassed and worried at the same time. Loki slightly peeked his head out from behind the boulder to see if anyone was there. He signalled with his hand for you to come closer, and you did as he said.

"Don't. Move," he whispered so faintly, even you could barely hear it.

You heard a whistle, suddenly. It was close. Like, really close. It must have been the person walking over. It kept getting closer and closer. It felt as if your heart would explode any minute. You held your breath, not wanting to breathe even once as the whistling was now right in front of you. The person was on the other side of the boulder you were on, just whistling. Did they see you? Why were they headed over this way? The questions flooded your mind like a dam breaking loose and, well...flooding everything.

_Ba-boom_

_Ba-boom_

_Ba-boom_

All you could hear were the sounds of your heartbeat, racing rapidly. The whistling stopped and the sounds of the footsteps coming towards you also stopped. All was silent. You heard the sound of grunting and letting out a breath, as if picking up something heavy. Loki slightly peeked his head out, and when he turned to look at you, he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"He was just coming over to pick up a box of tools. We were lucky," he whispered. "Now, follow me. Stay close."

You nodded, and crouch walked as you followed Loki to wherever he was going. He hid behind everything he could to avoid contact with anyone there. You were now away from the people of the village and you grabbed his arm, jerking him back. He turned around with a confused face as he looked at you.

"What?" He asked.

"How are we going to find out what that book says if we're avoiding all the people who can read it?" You asked, a bit annoyed.

"I know someone."

"Who?"

"If I told you, it would mean nothing to you since you don't know him."

"True…"

"He lives in the outskirts of the village, we should get to him by nightfall."

You nodded and sighed slowly, noticing it was only the afternoon, so you still had a long way to go. Loki started walking on, and you followed him. A few hours went by and it seemed to be evening now. You were walking much more than you originally planned and let out another long sigh. Loki heard this and turned around, just in time to hear your stomach grumbling. He let out a small chuckle as he walked closer to you, noticing you were slightly embarrassed that he heard.

"Hungry?" He chuckled.

"No, I just have a monster living in my stomach that growls once in awhile," you shot back.

"Haha! I like your sarcasm," he laughed. "But on a more serious note, I did actually happen to bring some food along on the journey."

"What? When?"

"I took it from your…. Refrigerator?"

"Yes. That is what it's called. Anyway, let's eat, okay? I'm starving."

"I highly doubt that."

"Fine. I'm actually just hungry, Mister Know-It-All."

He snickered as he sat down and took out a container with two sandwiches. He handed one of them to you, and kept the other one for himself to eat. He looked up at the sky as he was eating, and you caught yourself staring at him again. You turned away, looking at the ground, then behind you, just to make sure no one was after the two of you. You turned back over to see Loki, his back facing you and he was looking up at the sky still. You scooted yourself so you were sitting beside him, and at this point you were both done eating.

"What are you looking at?" You asked.

"The sky, of course," he said plainly.

"Well, yeah, but I mean… Why?"

"I don't know. I just find myself looking up there whenever I'm here."

"In Valhalla?"

"No, just… Just in my realm."

Before you could think about what you were doing, you found yourself leaning your head on the side of him. He glanced down to see that, but he didn't smile. He just had the same, plain face he did before as he stared up at the sky. It was strange not to see him smile when you got close to him. He didn't even make any kind of joke about it. It was strange…

"Are you okay?" You asked, almost regretting as soon as you said it.

"Yes it's…" He paused for a moment. "Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He growled in anger as he turned to you with a furious look on his face.

You quickly backed away, breathing heavily. You didn't expect this at all. What's gotten into him? He turned away, putting a hand on his face as if regretting what he did. Letting out a sigh, he turned to you with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I just…" He sighed.

"It's okay… I understand. I admit, I've done that myself," you replied, smiling.

He smiled back and turned away to look back up at the sky. You sat beside him again, looking up with him.

"Soon, we will find our guest," he said.


End file.
